Normal
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: Kagome wants to forget her past and be a normal high school student again. Gohan just wants to be normal period. Too bad their idea of normal never quite matched up with reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Normal**

**Gossip**

* * *

"Honestly, can you believe that man," Bulma Briefs angrily ranted as she gestured to the popular magazine before the two women.

"Of all the foolish things he's done. See if I ever let my children near him again," Chi-Chi vehemently added, arms crossed angrily as she shook her head in disgust.

The brightly colored magazine was sprawled open to the bane of the two women's ire. A blurry photograph, blown up well past its original size, showcased a familiar baseball player with a much younger girl. The words TIATAN and HIGH SCHOOL were bolded in bright red, immediately catching the reader's attention.

"I swear, the next time I see that man, he is so going to hear it," Bulma promised, slamming a fist down onto the table, shaking it and nearly causing the cups of tea placed on it to spill.

Elsewhere Yamcha felt a chill go down his spine, and nearly dropped the pile of boxes he was holding.

"You okay there tou-san," Higurashi Kagome asked, looking at her father with concern.

"Y-yea. Nothing to worry about. Now let's get you settled," Yamacha smiled brightly down at the teen, ignoring the sense of impending doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing.

**Normal**

**Satan City**

* * *

Kagome aimlessly wandered around Satan City. Normally she would be on her way to school by now, but the whole move had been such a last minute fiasco that her father had to go down to the school and try to enroll her. Hopefully she would be able to start the next week.

She didn't really mind though. She had only been to the city a handful of times when she occasionally visited her father, and now she wanted to explore. Maybe she'd find a part-time job while she was out. She knew she could've just asked and gotten the money, but she would rather earn it herself, like most teens her age did.

The sound of gunshots rang through the air, jarring Kagome from her thoughts. Rounding a corner to check out what was going on, she managed to catch the end of a botched up burglary.

A boy with gold hair shot a ki blast at a speeding car, effectively ending any chance of getting away. He looked around for a moment, and she quickly ducked behind the wall so he would not see her. Peeking around the corner, she watched as he seemed to depower. His golden hair faded to black, and his blue eyes darkened to match his hair.

An actual saiyan. Her father had told her stories of them, and how they were the ones who actually beat Cell.

Damn. She was not going to get involved in anything abnormal. She just wanted to finish school like a normal teenager, go to college, find a job and get married.

So for the first time, Higurashi Kagome ran in the opposite direction of trouble.

And she kept running until she collided with an older woman. Luckily neither were impacted too much by the collision, and managed to stay upright.

"Sorry about that," Kagome hastily apologized.

"That's alright, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going either," the blue haired woman replied, waving off her apology.

She looked distracted, almost worried Kagome noted. Never one to turn away from someone in need, Kagome politely asked, "Are you alright Miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Meh.

**Normal**

**Babysitting**

* * *

Somehow Kagome ended up babysitting.

She wasn't quite sure how it had happened. But the woman, Bulma Briefs (a name she was sure she had heard somewhere), had been running late for some meeting, and had no one to watch her son as the last babysitter had quit for some reason or another. Kagome had seen that as a sign, and had quickly rattled off her experience watching her younger brother, and Shippo (of course excluding the fact that the young fox was a demon).

So now there she was, in Capsule Corps of all places, watching the woman's purple haired kid, Trunks. Odd, he seemed a bit shy something his mother had warned her about that he most definitely was not.

He looked so cute though.

Smiling, Kagome kneeled down so she was eye level with the younger boy.

"What's up little guy? It's about lunch time, are you hungry?"

"I'm not little," he haughtily replied as he crossed his arms and frowned. His stomach growled loudly.

Kagome had to stifle her laughter, knowing he would not take kindly to that. He reminded her a bit of a young InuYasha. "Sorry about that. But how about we get you some food then. Your mom said I could use the kitchen."

He nodded his head.

"Great, lead the way Trunks-kun." Kagome beamed, ruffling the small boy's hair. He huffed but didn't protest the treatment. His face flushed a deep scarlet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Meh.

**Normal**

**Trunks**

* * *

She was surprised at how much the younger boy ate, as he steadily went through bowl after bowl. His table manners weren't anything to brag about either, but after enough experience with InuYasha, she took it in with ease.

"So, I take it you liked the food," Kagome asked after he had finally put down his last bowl (his eighth), and released a loud belch.

He happily nodded his head.

"Yea, it was really good. Much better than my mom's," he sheepishly admitted.

"Aww, thank you Trunks-kun. So what do you like to do for fun?"

He coolly shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to train with my dad," he replied, as if it were not a big deal.

"That's so cool. I like to train with my dad too. Are you gonna enter the kid's division of the Tenkaichi Budokai? Bet you'd get first place no problem," Kagome giggled, feeding the kid's ego.

"Of course. I'm gonna be the best, just like my dad," Trunks proudly proclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll kick butt," Kagome replied, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Th-thanks D-do you want to play some video games with me. I got lots," He stuttered, his face a bright red again.

"Sure."

Before Kagome knew it, Bulma was back and Kagome was relieved of her babysitting duties. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed watching the young, purple haired boy. He was very competitive, and got easily flustered when he lost. He shared the arrogant antics of InuYasha, proud traits of Sesshomaru, and the joking side of Shippo. A dangerous combination, but he wasn't a bad kid.

"How did everything go Higurashi-san," Bulma inquired as she walked the younger girl out.

"Everything went great. Trunks-kun was very well behaved, though we did mostly play video games," Kagome honestly replied.

"Really," the blue haired woman thoughtfully spoke. She knew her son like she knew the schematics of the Dragon Ball radar (which she could easily build in her sleep), and "well behaved" were not words to describe the little terror. He was too much like her and his father.

"Well, that's great then. The job is yours if you want it. I did a brief background check and everything came out great."

Kagome wasn't sure how to react at the background thing, so she chose to ignore it. "Thank you Briefs-san, though I start school next week and will only be able to come afterwards."

"That'll work fine. Today was just a holiday that I had forgotten," Bulma explained.

"Thank you Briefs-san, I'll see you tomorrow then," Kagome spoke as she took off.

Bulma watched her go for a moment, before turning back into the house and shutting the door. As far as first impressions went, Higurashi Kagome made a great one. She was glad she was coming back to babysit, though she was worried how long she would last. None of the others ever seemed to make it past the first week.

"Alright, you can come out now Trunks," Bulma called out expectantly. Moments later, aforementioned son appeared.

"So, is Kagome-chan coming back," he shyly asked, his gaze focused on the floor.

Bulma blinked owlishly at her son as realization dawned on her. Her baby boy had his first crush.

She smiled at him. "Yes, she'll be back tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will feature Gohan.

**Normal**

**Yamcha**

* * *

Kagome headed to her dad's place. It was late already, and she wanted to get dinner started. She knew from her past experience of staying with him that he mostly lived on takeout. She planned on remedying that.

He lived in a nicer, but more crowded part of town. Though she had been to the place a handful of times, she still wasn't used to being in the middle of the city. The shrine had always been in an isolated part of town, and she missed it but she made her decision and she was determined to stay.

Besides, she wanted the chance to get to know her father better. For most of her life, neither had known about the other's existence and they were still learning about one another. And her father really wanted this to work. He had been thrilled when she told him she wanted to live with him.

Half-way home, she spotted her father not too far from her. In regular clothes, he had his training gear slung carelessly over his shoulder as he talked to some random blond woman.

Kagome rolled her eyes and waited until the blond disappeared before approaching him.

"Hey tou-san," she called out, deciding not to bring up the woman.

"Hey Kagome, I was just headed back to the apartment," Yamacha happily greeted her, flashing a bright smile.

"Same, I've had my fill of the city."

"Oh, how did you like it so far? Anything interesting happen today," he inquired, genuinely curious. He hoped that she liked things so far, he knew she was homesick but he really wanted her to stay.

"Not much," she shrugged her shoulders, as she thought about her day. "But I did get a job."

"A job? You know you don't have to work. I'm more than happy to get you anything you want," he offered.

"I know, but I want to work. And it's just babysitting, nothing too hard. Plus the kid is not too bad, really cute too."

He nodded his head, happy to hear that at least she wasn't babysitting some brat. "Well if you're sure. But remember you will be starting school next week."

"So everything went smooth then," she asked. Honestly she was concerned about passing the entrance exams. Her grades still hadn't completely recovered.

"Yep, you are now an official Orange Star High School student," he proudly proclaimed, fondly ruffling her hair. He left out the part about them overlooking her exam scores. He had to pull a few strings and promise a few favors, but it was all worth it.

"Thanks tou-san."

"Oh, and before I forget you'll need this," he added as he started to ruffle through his bag. Seconds later he produced a round badge with a star in the center of it.

"What is it," Kagome asked as she accepted the strange badge.

"It's your high school badge. You'll need to wear it to school every day," he explained.

Kagome looked confused as she stared incredulously at the item. "Eh, you mean all I have to wear is this badge? No blazer, no ridiculously short skirt, or stupid ascot? Just the badge?"

"Well yea, I mean it's a little dorky, but it's school policy," Yamacha answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously, slightly afraid she would blow up at him. Most of the women he knew would freak out at wearing something so dorky.

Clutching the badge firmly in her hand, Kagome suddenly grabbed Yamcha's arm and started to drag him to the nearest mall.

"We're going shopping."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Good night.

**Normal**

**Gohan**

* * *

Gohan treaded through Capsule Corps, headed in the direction he felt Trunks' ki the strongest. He wanted to check up and see how the younger demi saiyan was doing; it had been a while since he had seen him. Plus, it would be a welcome distraction from his first day of school.

He was surprised by how much school had drained him. He knew all the material like he knew how to fight, but school wasn't exactly how he thought or read it would be like. He didn't mind the names so much. He had been called a lot worse, usually by Vegeta.

No, the names he could handle, it was high school itself he wasn't too sure about. His mom wanted him to fit in and make friends, and he wanted that too. He just wanted to be normal like the other kids, and after his first day he wasn't too sure if that was possible. Videl kept sending him weird looks, and honestly she sort of scared him. Gym had been one big fiasco, and the only one who had been nice to him was Erasa.

"Hey Gohan, when did you come," Trunks greeted him, as he stepped out of a room.

"Hey there little guy, came to see your mom so I thought I'd see how you were doing," Gohan replied. "I hear that your dad's been training you."

"Yep! Just wait, I'm gonna be as strong as you soon."

"I don't doubt it," Gohan smiled as he affectionately patted the younger boy's head. "So what else have you been up to? Run off anymore babysitters?"

Expecting some smart reply, he was surprised when Trunks suddenly started to blush.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Bulma's mother appeared, carrying a tray of cookies.

"Trunks here has a crush," she cheerfully spoke as she offered Gohan a cookie.

Accepting one, Gohan smirked at the now scowling boy. He still had a splash of pink tinted across his face. "You're first crush huh?"

"Sh-shut up," he muttered before storming off.

The older demi saiyan only laughed at his retreat. He really was a lot like Vegeta.

"Oh dear, was it something I said," Mrs. Briefs spoke as she watched her grandson storm off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This chapter went in a completely different direction.

**Normal**

**Rumors**

* * *

Gohan stumbled into class just as the tardy bell rang.

"Glad to see you on time for once Son, if barely," his teacher commented.

Flushing a deep red, he ignored the snickering of his classmates and mumbled a quick apology before making his way to his seat.

Sharpner was trying to catch some girl's attention, and Erasa was having a one sided conversation with Videl who was doodling in her notebook.

"Hey guys," he greeted them as he took out his textbook and promptly laid his head on it. He was exhausted. Goten kept pestering him about what school was like, and his mother kept nagging him about city life, and not to turn out like Yamacha who apparently was spotted at the mall with a high schooler. It helped he already knew all of the material, had learned it all when he was only eight thanks to his mother's obsessive teaching habits.

Erasa was the only one to reply as Videl simply waved a hand without bothering to look up, and Sharpner ignored him, still intent on trying to score a date.

"Hey Gohan. Have you heard, we're getting a new student next week," Erasa spoke.

Videl rolled her eyes, "I told you already Erasa, no one cares."

"But I heard that her dad's some big sports player. Isn't that cool," the blond continued to gush.

That caught Sharpner's attention. "Really, betcha she's a real babe."

Videl cuffed the blond on the back of his head. "It doesn't matter. She's probably just some air head if she needed her daddy's name to get into school."

"Air head or not, hot is hot, right Gohan," Sharpner replied, earning another swift hit to the back of his head while Gohan only shook his head demurely at his friend's comment.

Giggling, Erasa spoke, "Like anyone would wanna go out with you."

* * *

"Capsule Corps, Bulma Briefs, the prettiest and smartest woman in the universe speaking," Bulma automatically spoke into the phone as she tinkered with a few wires.

Laughter met her response before a familiar voice started to speak, "You never change, do ya Bulma."

The blue haired genius immediately recognized the voice of her ex. She slammed down the tools she was working with to glare at the phone.

"You have a lotta nerve buddy. A high school girl, really," she yelled into the speaker, her anger from her previous chat with Chi Chi returning.

"What the hell are you talking about," came his confused reply.

"Drop the act Yamcha. It's in all the magazines," she shouted.

"You mean those dumb gossip magazines that still say you're single and calls Mr. Satan the hottest bachelor in the world," he deadpanned.

Bulma hesitated, before snapping, "Alright, what do you want?"

"An apology would be nice, but that's not why I'm calling."

Huffing, Bulma tightened her grip on the phone. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," came his smug reply before continuing, "I want you to meet my daughter."

"Yea, sure…wait what?"

"I told you about her remember? After the Cell Games her mother called and I left town for a while," he grumbled. He was never going to forgive the woman for not telling him for years that he had a daughter. He had missed so much.

"Oh yea, well just bring her by. I'm curious what kind of kid you spawned."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks, but anyway her birthday is coming up and I wanted to do something special."

"Okay, well come by this weekend. I can help you after I meet her."

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best."

"I know," was her humble response as she hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Gohan and Kagome will officially meet next chapter, maybe…for sure Bulma. Or maybe it'll be a Kagome/Yamacha chapter, we'll see when the sun comes up.

**Normal**

**Saiyaman**

* * *

Kagome was starting to warm up a bit to the city life. There was usually always something that would catch her attention so far. So after she was through with watching Trunks she decided to take the scenic route to her dad's place, all the while planning on what she would make for dinner in her head. She settled on her favorite dish to end the first week of her stay in the city.

Distracted with thoughts of oden, Kagome was knocked off her feet when a loud explosion shook the street. Shakily, she got to her feet when gun shots began to go off and people started to run past her.

About to follow, the sound of crying caught her attention. Without a moment's hesitation, she darted straight into the blast site. Smoke filled her lungs, her eyes stated to water, and she had to push past people to reach her destination.

It didn't take her long to find the source of the crying. A young girl around five, maybe six, was huddled in a corner. There was a nasty looking gash on her forehead.

Kneeling down, Kagome put on her best smile and held out a hand to the girl while she attempted to soothe her. "Hey there, don't cry. I'm gonna get you out of here, ok."

"Y-you promise," the girl meekly stuttered. Another loud bang went off and the young girl threw herself in Kagome's arms, and latched her tiny arms around her neck.

"Yea, I promise," Kagome assured her, as she ran a hand through the girl's short locks before resting the palm of her hand on the gash. Concentrating, she pushed some of her purification ki out and healed the wound. When she was satisfied it would not scar, she picked the girl up and headed out of the wreckage site.

She was stopped by a pair of large bodies. They towered menacingly over her, guns in hand.

Kagome glared at them, unafraid. She attempted to set down the girl, only for the grip to tighten around her neck. But before she could do anything, a fist came out of nowhere and knocked one of the guys several yards back.

"Are you okay m'am," a figure clad in green asked as he stood protectively in front of them, bravely staring down the barrel of a gun.

Kagome stared incredulously at him before replying, "Yea, thanks."

"No problem citizen," his voice boomed as he nonchalantly reached out and bent the metal contraption as if it had simply been putty. Another simple punch sent theguy flying like his buddy.

"The area should be cleared now, but be careful." He flashed her a bright smile, barely seen under his dorky looking helmet.

Kagome nodded her head and started on her way again. She had heard of the would be Power Ranger, he had been in every newscast since he appeared in town a few days ago. Though he looked a bit foolish, there was something admirable about Saiyaman, and it wasn't just his brute strength that she had just witnessed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **My brain is just about to explode.

**Normal**

**Uneventful**

* * *

Kagome yawned tiredly as she entered the apartment. After helping the young girl find her parents, she was eager to get home. It had been a long time since she had used any of her priestess powers, and she was left feeling drained. Her thoughts kept straying to Saiyaman though. He was an interesting character.

She was surprised to see that all the lights were on. The sound of off key humming and the smell of spices wafted through the place, making her stomach grumble.

She wandered towards the kitchen to find her dad and his best friend preparing dinner. Puar was the first to notice her.

"Kagome, you're home," he enthusiastically greeted as he floated over to her.

"Hey Puar. What are you guys cooking?"

"You're home early, I wanted to surprise you," Yamcha replied as he turned the stove off and present her with a bowl of noodles with various vegetables and shrimp.

"It's not much but it's the only thing I can cook without burning," he sheepishly spoke.

"It smells great and I'm sure it'll taste just as good," she assured him.

Nodding his head, he inquired, "So how has your day been?"

"Uneventful," she replied with a shrug, and by her standards it was a pretty normal day.

With help from the transforming cat, she went about setting the table and asked, "How was practice?"

"Same old, same old," he answered as he placed a helping of the noodles on each plate. "But I am going to meet with an old friend tomorrow. Do you want to tag along?"

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I need more sleep.

**Normal**

**Old Friends**

* * *

"So where are we going again," Kagome asked as she followed behind her father. The path they were taking seemed oddly familiar.

Yamacha gave her a bright smile before answering, "We're gonna see an old friend of mine."

Nodding her head, she was mildly surprised when they suddenly found themselves in front of Capsule Corps. She shrugged it off though, and figured her dad must have known someone who worked there. After all it was one of the biggest companies in the world.

Walking into the illustrious building, Kagome immediately spotted her blue-haired employer. Still standing behind her father, Bulma did not see her, not that it mattered. Her focus was on her father.

"Yamcha, long time no see." She greeted her dad with a quick hug.

"It's good to see you too," he replied, stepping aside so Kagome was no longer behind him. "This is my daughter, Kagome."

Not sure how to react, Kagome gave the woman a small, nervous wave and spoke, "Hello Bulma-san."

"Eh, Kagome-chan is your daughter?"

Yamcha's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked between the two girls and asked, "You guys know each other?"

"Yea, Kagome is Trunks' new babysitter," Bulma explained.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **This is for Silversun, who really wanted this chapter. Since summer has officially started, I will be updating more.

**Normal**

**Daughter**

* * *

"You know when you told me you had a daughter, I expected someone Trunks' age," Bulma remarked as she took a sip of her tea. They had settled in a more private area of the building while Kagome had gone to check on Trunks.

Yamcha snorted and bitterly replied, "You know when her mother called me seven years ago I had thought so too."

"Well you guys seem pretty close now," Bulma replied, trying to comfort him.

"Not as much as I'd like. I feel like there's something she's been keeping from me," Yamacha responded as he stared into his drink.

"Well have you told her everything about your own past?"

"Just the basics," he replied with a shrug.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well here you go. Just spend the day together. Get to know her and let her get to know you."

"You think that'll be enough," Yamacha asked. He really would enjoy a day with just the two of them, but from his past experiences with women, it was usually never enough. And he sadly did not know his daughter enough to know what she would prefer.

"You're right," Bulma agreed with a shake of her head. "You need to get her something special."

Before she could start offering any ideas Trunks came running into the room, Kagome following close behind, looking amused.

"Hey, mom I finished my homework, can Kagome and I go get some ice cream," Trunks excitedly asked.

Bulma held back a giggle a she nodded yes.

Kagome looked to her dad. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

Gohan landed right in front of Capsule Crops. The watch Bulma had designed for him was glitching, and he wanted her to check it out before he donned the Saiyman uniform again.

Walking into the massive building, he easily followed Bulma's energy signature. He wasn't too surprised to see that Yamcha was there also. Despite their turbulent past relationship, the two had found they made better friends than they had boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Hey, Bulma, Yamcha," he cheerfully greeted the two with a smile.

"Hey, Gohan, what's up man," Yamcha returned the greeting, standing up to shake his hand.

"Fine thanks. I actually came by to see if Bulma wasn't too busy."

Bulma rose from her sopt and asked, "What do you need?"

Pulling out his watch, Gohan handed it to the blue haired genius. "It's been on the fritz lately. I was wondering if you could take a look at it?"

"No problem, just give me a sec," Bulma replied as she accepted the watch and wandered out the room.

"So how's school going," Yamacha asked to fill the silence that had settled.

"Orange Star's alright," Gohan replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

At that the older fighter perked up, "You go to Orange Star?"

"Yeah," he wearily replied, not too sure where this was going.

"That's great. My daughter starts there Monday. Do you think you could walk her to school Monday? I have an out of town game that day so I won't be able to give her a ride. Plus it might be a good way for her to start meeting her classmates," Yamcha excitedly bombarded the teen.

"Sure," was all Gohan was able to get out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **They finally meet.

**Normal**

**Kagome**

* * *

Gohan nervously fiddled with the hem of his long sleeved shirt. He had already commed the apartment for Paur to tell him that Yamcha's daughter was on her way down. He didn't know why he was so nervous about meeting the girl, but he was.

He didn't even know her name.

He probably should have asked, but he had been caught off guard with the news that Yamcha had a daughter. And before he could say much, Bulma had finished fixing the watch and his mom called, wanting him home.

The door opened and out stepped a younger girl with a mane of unruly dark hair and a middle school Orange Star badge.

"Uhh hey little girl, your dad asked me to walk you to school today," he nervously stuttered.

She gave him an incredulous look before stomping on his foot and yelling, "Pervert!"

"Wh-what, I'm not a pervert," he feverously attempted to deny.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you," a new voice asked.

Looking up, Gohan spotted a girl closer to his own age. With pretty blue eyes (that were narrowed at him) and dark tresses, she wore an Orange Star high school badge.

Throwing his hands in the air, Gohan quickly exclaimed, "Listen, there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Yamcha asked me to walk his daughter to school, and he didn't really give me any information."

She blinked owlishly at him. "Oh, you must be Gohan then."

"Uh yeah, sorry I never got your name."

She smiled brightly at him, and Gohan felt the heat rise back on his face. "I'm Kagome, Yamcha's daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Tried a different layout, wanted both of their thoughts (I hate writing first pov).

**Normal**

**First Impressions**

* * *

**Gohan**

The walk to school was an awkward one, especially for Gohan. His face, a nice shade of red, stayed glued to the sidewalk before him. He couldn't even find the nerve to talk to her after he had made a total fool of himself.

He sighed dejectedly.

He had gone up against countless foes, had defeated a great deal of them also. He was a Super Saiyan, and had even been the one to beat Cell, yet he couldn't talk to a pretty girl.

He snuck a glance behind him and quickly snapped his head back in front of him. She was eyeing him like he really was some sort of predator.

* * *

**Kagome**

She trailed behind the demi-saiyan and eyed him wearily. She recognized the teen from her first week at Satan City, but she had a little trouble believing it. The teen from last week had looked so…well cool and impressive. And the boy in front of her was…not as cool and a little dorky.

She could still sense his power though, and there was a lot of it. Which is what really kept her on edge.

She wanted to avoid this sort of thing, and here her dad was putting her in the middle of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Good night.

**Normal**

**More Gossip**

* * *

Gohan hurriedly showed her the main office before sprinting off to his own class, but not before promising to walk her back home (Yamcha had made him promise). Kagome didn't mind though. It was too awkward being around him.

The principle greeted her right away and handed her, her schedule. A nearby student, a blond named Erasa, was assigned to show her around.

"Uh hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself.

Erasa smiled kindly and quickly started to babble. "Welcome to Orange Star Kagome-chan. I must admit though, rumor was we were getting some famous person's kid."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued to listen to the blond talk as they walked around school.

"Though we do already have our fair share of famous people here already. Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter, goes here. She's in our same class, and rumor has it that the Gold Fighter goes here too."

"Gold Fighter?" Kagome looked curiously at the other girl.

Erasa franticly nodded her head. "Yep. He was spotted with an Orange Star High badge, but nobody's been able to figure it out yet."

"Interesting," was the only thing Kagome could think of to say.

"You betcha. Now c'mon, I'll walk you to your class. Too bad we don't share first block together or I would introduce you to my friends, and you can meet the famous Videl herself."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I should be asleep.

**Normal**

**School**

* * *

Her first few classes went by fairly quick, though she did have to put up with the embarrassing "new student" introduction for every class so far. She had spotted Gohan in a few of them, but she was usually seated on the opposite side of the room.

Erasa though, seemed to zero in on her, and had dragged her to lunch with her and her friends.

"Hey guys, this is the new girl, Kagome," the peppy blond introduced her.

"The one on your right is Sharpner."

The muscular blond boy winked at her, causing Kagome to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"And the girl next to him is the Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter."

For some reason the dark haired girl was glaring at her.

"Who?" She remembered Erasa mentioning his name earlier, but beyond that she has no clue who Hercule was.

Sharpner looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. He's only the savior of the world."

"Yeah, he's the one who defeated Cell," Erasa added.

Kagome nodded her head, figuring she would just ask her dad later, and took the seat besides Sharpner. He promptly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shrugged his arm off. And tuned out whatever Erasa was going on about.

* * *

Kagome lucked out during gym as she had forgotten her gym uniform (she was really starting to like that school). And so she sat on the sidelines. She watched as the rest of the class warmed up with laps before moving on to a game of baseball.

She couldn't help but notice that Gohan looked a bit out of place there. No doubt he was trying too hard to fit in.

Halfway through the game, Videl received a strange page and sprinted off. Gohan followed after her.

With their pitcher gone, Kagome decided to step in. She doubted she would work up much of a sweat, and gym was almost over anyway.

Sharpner was up to bat. Grinning cockily, he spoke, "This is gonna be an easy homerun."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome stunned the blond with a fast pitch.

"Strike one!"

"Way to go Kagome," Erasa cheered.

"Beginner's luck," Sharpner seethed.

Smirking, Kagome quickly striked him out. There were some perks of having a baseball player for a dad.

* * *

Last class of the day Kagome ended up next to Gohan (who had reappeared half-way through their last class), only because their teacher assigned her the seat beside him. Neither Erasa, Sharpner or Videl shared the class with them.

It was still a little awkward.

They didn't speak much to the other, neither sure what to say.

Gohan was certain Kagome still thought he was a pervert, and Kagome didn't want to get too close to him. She wanted a normal high school experience.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I finally have internet again, yay.

**Normal**

**Guilt Trip**

* * *

Kagome managed to avoid Gohan at the end of the day, and headed straight home. She didn't have to babysit Trunks that day, and she figured she would get a head start on her homework.

She walked in to the apartment to see her dad and Paur perched on the couch, watching some news reports about sports.

"Hey, how did school go today," Paur inquired as both he and Yamcha turned to face the teen.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a piece of fruit. "It wasn't too bad. Made a new friend…I think. And I even truck someone out in gym."

Yamacha grinned proudly. "That's my girl."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment from the sudden praise and took a bite out of her apple.

"How was Gohan by the way," Yamcha asked, turning off the television and rising from his spot.

Kagome swallowed hard and nervously repeated, "Gohan?"

"He's a good kid, though he's been through a lot. I hear he's having a bit of a rough time fitting in."

"Really," Kagome murmured, his voice low but her father still heard.

Yamcha nodded his head. "Yeah, well you know he's not exactly normal. This is his first time being around kids his own age."

"Is that so?" She felt her stomach drop.

Yamcha reached out and threw an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad he has you now."

Kagome was floored at his sudden announcement. Her shoulders slumping in guilt. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know he's…different. And well, it must be nice for him not to have to hide who he is so much."

"R-right," she stated, feeling like such a jerk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **This giraffe keeps giving me a weird look.

**Normal**

**Revised Impressions**

* * *

Kagome was surprised to see that Gohan appeared the next morning at her doorstep. She thought after her earlier cold attitude towards him and ditching him, she had driven him away.

"Good morning," she called out, unsure of what else to say.

"You too," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Kagome felt even worse for her actions.

The two started to walk together, engulfed in an awkward silence.

"I-I'm not a pervert," Gohan suddenly stuttered out, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, catching Kagome off guard.

He looked so distressed that Kagome felt guilty about trying to avoid him. He was genuinely a nice guy. And maybe she was just being paranoid. Being around him did not necessarily mean he would bring trouble.

"I know you're not Gohan," she replied. "And I'm sorry if I seemed a bit…distant yesterday."

He smiled at her, the tension melting away. "It's alright. It's hard being the new student."

"Let me make it up to you then Gohan," Kagome pleaded.

Gohan bashfully scratched his face. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. I'll tell you what, I'll make you lunch tomorrow."

"You really don't have to do that," he insisted. He was touched by her offer, but he was still half-saiyan and his food was important to him. Which was the reason he took his meals by himself, so no one could see just exactly how much he ate.

"Please, let me do this for you Gohan."

Gohan felt his will dissolve when he looked into her eyes. "W-well if you insist."

"Great. Now let's hurry up or we're gonna be late," Kagome spoke as she grabbed Gohan's hand.

Gohan blushed at the contact, but let her drag him along.


End file.
